


Curiosity

by Rahenna



Series: Ace of Hearts [13]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Curiosity, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuya's curiosity about Yuki's new relationship intensifies after Yuki returns from his weekend out, full of smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> [Adults Always Lie](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/lies/)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**Monday, July 10, 2017**

It was another lazy afternoon in the student council room. Masatsugu was working on his novel, I was picking at my homework, and Yuki was finishing up the last of the cheesecake we'd made in the rice cooker. Ninosuke had left five minutes after arriving, declaring that if there wasn't anything to do, he wasn't going to waste time hanging around.

He'd lingered a bit after making that statement, as if expecting the rest of us to agree, but Ninosuke's idea of a good time was running around outside and training. No one else wanted to do that in the summer heat. Sure, the summer uniforms were cooler, but that didn't help much when the humidity and temperature were at their peak. I felt a little bad watching him go alone, but I was secretly hoping that I could get Masatsugu to leave as well.

My eyes darted over to Yuki. He seemed determined to eat every last crumb, scraping up bits of escaped cheesecake with the plastic fork. When his tongue darted out to lick the last traces of cake from the clear plastic, I could almost feel my heart jump. I swallowed hard, looking away.

_This is bad. Really bad. I agreed to give up, didn't I? And Yuki's already found someone else._

Even so, I was glad we'd decided to keep the rice cooker so I could be treated to the sight of Yuki enjoying his food. And I was pretty sure that Masatsugu wasn't volunteering to cook for Yuki out of the pure and selfless wish to make him happy. Masatsugu thought he was so good at hiding his interest, but I saw him stealing glances at Yuki when he thought no one else was watching. He would be crushed if he knew that Yuki had already found someone.

It had stung at first, but that feeling was quickly replaced by the excitement I felt on Yuki's behalf, and pride in knowing that I was the only one who shared his secret. And now, with another weekend passed, I was sure that he had more to report.

But with Masatsugu around, we had to keep quiet. Yuki was fidgety, looking toward me every once in a while as if he wanted to say something, but I pretended not to notice and kept asking about the budget reports we were reviewing. Every once in a while, Masatsugu would jump in to correct our assumptions or point out something that we'd missed, so I knew he was paying attention to us. That meant we couldn't risk chatting about Yuki's boyfriend.

After half an hour of awkward work, Masatsugu closed his laptop. We both looked toward him.

"Masatsugu?"

"Takato-san, what's wrong?" Yuki pouted. "Are we being too noisy?"

"No, not at all. But I can tell that the two of you are getting restless, like you want to have a private discussion, but you're too polite to ask me to leave." He adjusted his glasses and stared directly at me, eyes narrowing a tiny bit. "So I'm excusing myself."

"You don't have to do that--" I began, but he shook his head sharply, cutting me off.

"Don't worry about it. I planned to leave early today if I reached a certain point in the plot. It's the sort of thing I can't write if there are any distractions, so I would be leaving now anyway." He tucked the laptop under his arm. "Please finish reviewing the budget information for the cultural clubs before leaving today. If there are any that you're unsure of, put them aside and I'll handle those tomorrow before our meeting with Durak."

Masatsugu's eyes went to Yuki, his expression softening a bit. "I'll see you both later, then."

"Yeah, we can all eat together!" Of course Yuki would think of food.

"No, I think I'll be eating in my room tonight. Once I start on a scene like this, I need to avoid any distractions, or the flow of the writing won't be up to my standards. I don't want to disappoint my readers." That time, his smile was for both of us. "Well, then..."

We waited for a full minute after Masatsugu left before flopping over on the table, sighing.

"Ahhh, I was so nervous, this is my first time reviewing budgets like this! And I didn't realize Takato-san was listening so carefully until he said something about the baseball club!"

"Yeah, he's always listening." I nudged Yuki with my elbow. "It's a good thing you didn't say anything about your boyfriend while he was here."

"Oh my god," Yuki groaned, face turning red. "I'm so lucky I didn't!"

"Well, it's safe now," I prompted, grinning. "You've been anxious all afternoon, like you've been trying to hold back. Did you have a special weekend?"

Yuki giggled, and my heart raced as I imagined - not for the first time - what he might have to report from his weekend. I knew he'd left the school island after his Saturday tutoring session, and that he hadn't returned until late on Sunday afternoon, thanks to Ninosuke's spying. He'd made a point of complaining about Yuki's absence, insisting that he needed to do his fair share of the budget reviews. Masatsugu had shut him down immediately, pointing out that Yuki had just saved the entire school, while Ninosuke hadn't done a shred of work in months.

I wondered if Ninosuke would ever truly accept Yuki, or if he'd continue holding a grudge for the rest of the school year. But now wasn't the time to worry about things like that, not with Yuki staring at me with a wicked little smile and a warm blush.

"I had a _really_ special weekend."

My mouth was a little dry as I asked, "Did you see your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I stayed over with him on Saturday night!"

Hearing him declare that so boldly made _me_ blush. "W, wow, that's pretty exciting."

"It was really nice." Yuki had a silly grin on his face, and he wiggled a bit in his chair as he spoke. "We ordered some super delicious takeout, and then we talked about some stuff, and then we were cuddling on the couch." His cheeks darkened, though his smile remained bright as he added, "Then there was... other stuff..."

Was he inviting me to ask about it? I couldn't deny that I was curious, since I didn't have any experience, and neither did Ninosuke or Masatsugu. Sure, we'd talked about our expectations a few times, but without anything concrete to back it up, it was pointless. Masatsugu wasn't the type to go into detail about his personal life, preferring to explore his fantasies through writing instead. And Ninosuke exaggerated so much about everything that I couldn't take him seriously.

But Yuki had real experience. He'd already achieved the ultimate in intimacy, while most guys around him were still dreaming about scoring their first kiss. Was his luck part of that too? If Yuki really wanted to be with someone, would his luck activate and make it happen, or was it his natural charm? It helped that he was so friendly, and so loveable... maybe too loveable, considering the mess Masatsugu and I were in.

My own heart was enough of a mess that I felt no shame in prompting, "Other stuff?"

Yuki's ears turned red and he looked down, still smiling. "You know... kissing and stuff."

Kissing. I wondered what it would be like to kiss his pink lips. They were probably soft and warm, and they'd smile against mine, maybe even part in invitation...

No no no! I couldn't let myself think like that! Yuki loved someone else! Ask something different, something safe. Something like:

"Was it better than before?"

"Huh?"

I squirmed a bit in my chair, not really wanting to say it directly. But it was something I'd wondered about for a while. "Well, you know... did it hurt less than the first time?"

"Huh?" Yuki repeated, brows drawing together. "It, it didn't hurt at all..."

"R, really?" I felt my face getting even redder. And somehow Yuki's was managing to darken as well, his eyes widening as if he had finally come to some sort of realization.

"K- Kuya-san... that's really, really, _really_ personal..." He pressed his hands to his face in an attempt to hide the intense blush, and he averted his eyes. For a moment, he looked like he was about to cry, lower lip pulled into his mouth and eyes shining.

I'd gone way too far. I felt my throat tightening as I bowed so deeply that my forehead almost touched the stack of papers in front of me. "Yuki, I'm so sorry," I gasped. Would he hate me? Would he stop trusting me with his secrets? My chest hurt, heart pounding, but somehow my brain wouldn't let go, it kept playing his words over and over: _It didn't hurt at all._

I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see his look of betrayal, or maybe even anger. Had I ever seen Yuki angry? Well, yes, but not at one of his friends; his displeasure was always saved for an unpleasant event, or something unfair like the circumstances that had prompted the Bell One.

"Kuya-san?"

I jumped as his hand brushed my arm. I sat up a little, but I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Kuya-san," he tried again, hesitating before continuing, "c, could it be... that's something you're worried about? So you want to know more?"

My eyes flicked toward Yuki's face, a quick glance that was enough to see that while he was still embarrassed, he wasn't angry. "Yuki...?"

"W, well... I thought, maybe that's why you were asking..."

I blinked, not understanding at first. When my brain caught up with the meaning of his words, I felt my face catch fire again. "Oh... well, that's..."

Actually, it was true. Every person I'd ever fallen for, with only one exception, had been another guy. Of course, I couldn't help daydreaming about the relationships I'd wanted to share with them, but after a certain point, my imagination wasn't able to fill in the blanks. Holding hands, cuddling, even kissing, those things were easy enough to imagine in the dark if there was a warm, yielding pillow at hand. Any more than that, and the situation started getting truly pathetic.

Sure, I'd read things online, but they were overblown stories posted by random people who were trying to earn points for their clever descriptions or impossible situations. There were probably places to find real answers, but somehow... it was too embarrassing to search directly. And I couldn't ask a doctor or someone impersonal like that.

"Kuya-san, you can talk to me." Yuki's voice was stronger, more confident, like it would be normally. "I never really thought about it, but..." He was blushing again, but smiling shyly.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "W, well... I've almost always had crushes on guys, so..." I stared down at the papers on the table, toying with the corners with one hand. "I thought that some day, I'd have that kind of experience. But..."

"But?"

I shifted in my chair. "But, it's hard to find information. I mean... I haven't really looked, that's too embarrassing. And I don't know anyone I could ask."

"Because Takato-san doesn't know." Yuki's smile went a bit crooked. "Or Hattori-san..."

Just the thought of it was enough to make me snort. Ninosuke with someone? I couldn't picture it at all, though there had been a time when I'd imagined myself beside him. "Definitely not."

"Hmm," Yuki rocked back and forth a little in his chair, thinking. "So what exactly are you worried about, Kuya-san? Or do you just want to know about the whole thing?" He bit his lip again, looking embarrassed. "It sounds like you're worried about it hurting..."

"Y, yeah," I mumbled, keenly aware that I was about to be educated by a boy two years younger than me. And the latest in a string of guys who had captured my heart.

_He's not yours,_ I reminded myself.

If he noticed that I was extra hesitant, Yuki didn't comment on it, and just smiled at me. It was a warm, indulgent smile, the kind a mother would show to a child who was afraid of heading off to school alone. "I think the important part is finding someone gentle. My boyfriend's really patient, and he's always asking me if I'm okay."

I leaned forward a little. "And if you're not okay?"

Yuki lowered his eyes, smiling. "Well... it hasn't really happened yet, but I know he'd stop. Um, the first time, part of it felt a little uncomfortable, so... we tried something different, and it was better." He paused, then looked up again. "You have to find someone you can trust a lot."

I nodded. Well, that made sense. Besides, it would be too embarrassing to do anything so intimate with someone who wasn't completely trustworthy. "S, so, communication is important..."

"Yeah, that's it. You need someone who is easy to talk to! And you can't be afraid to say something if you don't like it, or if it's too much." Yuki scratched at the side of his head nervously. "It's kinda hard to say something, though..."

"W, well, your boyfriend wants you to feel good, right?" Why was my heart pounding? It was just a question, just a conversation between friends, wasn't it? "I'm sure he'd feel terrible if he found out later that you'd just been going along with it..."

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, that's true, he'd be really disappointed. He might even get mad at me..."

Someone who was good at communicating, who would be upset if Yuki pretended to like something that wasn't fun, and who was gentle enough that he thought I was crazy for assuming the sex had been painful. I couldn't shake the feeling that Yuki's boyfriend must be someone older, maybe even older than me. It wasn't someone at the school, one of his other friends, I was sure of it. Yuki was too honest and too obvious, and I was watching him so closely because of my own interest that I would have noticed. A college student, maybe? Or it could be someone attending one of the regular high schools in the area.

"Um," I began, not quite sure how to ask without sounding rude, "it sounds like your boyfriend, er, knows what he's doing? Someone with experience?"

"Experience... well, that's true." Yuki seemed a bit subdued for a moment, but recovered quickly. "I mean, you shouldn't say no to someone just because he doesn't have any, but I'm sure it helps. If I get tense or anything, he notices right away and stops to ask me if something's wrong."

"So, uh, is there ever anything wrong? Like stuff I should watch out for?"

Yuki shook his head, blushing. "Uh, well... it's just that things feel weird at first, I guess? Like, there's something in a place where things don't normally go, and..." His face was getting really red, and I thought he was going to stop talking, but he bravely continued, "You have to go slow at first. Things can be surprisingly, er, stretchy, and stuff... oh, and it's important to use lube..."

I blinked. "O, oh, lube... right, I've read about that..."

"And it helps to be really excited. I was really nervous the first time, but after that, I knew how good it was going to feel, so it was easy to get excited and to make my body relax... um."

Communication, be honest, patience, lube, get excited, but relax. My mental how-to checklist was getting longer and longer, and a bit intimidating. "So, how do you get excited, but also relax?" I fidgeted in my chair. "Er, when I get all aroused, it's really hard to calm down, so... that sounds like an impossible contradiction..."

"Uh..." Yuki stared down at the table. "W, well... that first time, I was too excited, so... I kind of already came once before we tried it... so everything was less tense than normal."

"Oh, I see," I murmured, trying not to choke on the mental image.

"Yeah," Yuki giggled nervously. "So, uh, it just felt kinda weird. I didn't get all tensed up like I did all the other times--"

_All the other times?!?!_ I felt my eyebrows rise into my hairline, but I kept quiet.

"--and those other times, I knew it would feel really good after the uncomfortable part, so it was easy to make myself relax."

It took me a few seconds to recover my sense enough to ask, "Er, exactly what part of it feels good? Is there really a particular spot in there?" I'd read about that too, but it seemed too good to be true. I'd even considered trying to poke at it with my own fingers, but I'd never been able to work up the nerve.

"Yeah, there really is! It's really sensitive, and when something rubs past it, it feels amazing." His smile grew a bit twisted as he remembered. "That's the best part. But I like all of it, being close to the person I love... and I know it makes him feel good too. That makes it better somehow."

I was silent for a few moments, considering. It sounded too good to be true, but maybe that was because Yuki was lucky. Or because he'd found someone so understanding. Well, if I could manage that, then I could enjoy sex too. If I could tap into my own courage and boldly declare my feelings for someone... oh.

Somehow that always ended in disaster.

At least I hadn't made that mistake with Yuki. He'd become unavailable before I'd been able to confess to him, which may have saved our friendship. In that way, I was lucky too. Even if it didn't feel lucky right now. I sighed.

"Kuya-san?" Yuki's brow was creased with concern. "Did that help at all?"

_This isn't the time to feel depressed!_ I forced a smile. "Yes, it helps a lot! I feel like I'm a lot more prepared for when I find my special person!"

_If I ever find my special person..._

But I was too good at hiding my dark thoughts, and Yuki didn't notice the momentary bitterness of my smile. Instead, he grinned at me, cheeks still dark with a heavy blush. "Then it was worth talking about something so embarrassing, ehehe. I mean... it's exciting and everything, and I kinda do want to talk about it..."

"Then you can talk to me! Whenever you want!"

_Even if it kills me. I want to be the friend you can trust with anything. I can be special to you, at least in some small way._

It would have to be enough.

~ end ~


End file.
